thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance (Darkuscepter)
Omega Lance is currently the only existing evolution of Lance. It evolves to keep the power levels balanced in Halo Hyme, staying as Ethan's Guardian Bakugan even after falling upon his initial defeat. As Omega Lance, he became a foe hard to ignore. Omega Lance, being Ethan's Leonidas in his evolved state, now has two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns just off its eyebrows, giving it an appearance similar to Neo Dragonoid. Spikes run along his back and tail. Large claws on its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet make even Leonidas's body a valuable weapon. Prior to the first battle against Lydia, Leonidas evolved into Omega Leonidas via the energy of other Bakugan in the Halo Hyme. 'Ability Cards ' Omega Eraser: Subtracts 1000 Gs from one opponent. Omega Sketcher: Adds 1000 Gs to Omega Lance. Omega Painter: Transfers 1000 Gs to Omega Lance from all opponents. Omega Printer (Can only be activated if at least one of Omega Eraser, Sketcher, and Painter are activated): Transfers 3000 Gs from opponent to Omega Lance every turn. This ability may not be cauntered in any way in any circumstances. Omega Magnalia (Doom Dimention Energy): If the opponent does not originate from the Doom dimention, Lance automatically wins the battle. If the opponent does originate from the Doom dimention, Adds 600 Gs to Lance for 6 turns and renders the opponent’s countering and tampering abilities useless for this round. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Gladiator: Transfers 600 Gs from every opponent. Omega Phalanx: Play during the opponent's turn; Your opponent's abilities are nullified no matter what the circumstances. This cannot be tampered / countered in any way and the opponents next turn is skipped. You may also choose to subtract 900 Gs from the opponent times the total amount of ability cards activated this round. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Omega Barrier: Defies the opponent’s ability and either use it himself or “shatter” the shield and deal extra damage (-800 Gs from each opponent) (This is not a nullification / reflection ability. Also, Lance can choose if he only wants to defy it, or only to use the ability himself. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances.) Darkness Shaker: Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Drake. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Phantom Drake. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Bind: Gains Gs by combining the Gs of the opponent’s support pieces and adding them to Lance. All the opponent’s support pieces and their respective abilities are discarded and may not be used for the rest of the round. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to either Lance or an ally. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Dimensional Damnation: All of the opponent's abilities are directed towards Lance. Also, Lance is made immune to any ability automatically by the use of this ability but as a side effect he cannot use triple abilities in this round. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Banshee Berserker: Omega Lance regains all the G-Power lost in battle. Brings the opponent back to their base level. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. If the opponent tries to counter or tamper this ability, The regained G power is quadrupled. Darkness Drainer: Absorbs Haos and Pyrus abilities, and only Darkus Bakugan are eligible to win the battle. (Omega Lance must have less G-Power than his opponent. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. This ability cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances, if the difference in G-Power is greater than 500 Gs) Omega Spinner: Throws disks shaped out of shadows to opponents. If any of the opponent's power level is lower then Lance's power level, the opponents automatically lose. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Splinter: Fractures the opponent and makes him / her unable to move for 2 turns (If not reverted into ball form already). Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Clone: Creates duplicates of Lance, Adding 6 times his current power level to him. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to an ally or Lance himself. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Corrupter: Corrupts the opponent and transfers 600 Gs from opponent. If the opponent had used / uses an ability that Adds / Transfers / Subtracts more than 1000 Gs, the opponent will lose that amount of Gs tripled (of course, that's if the opponent has not lost the will to fight or has returned to ball form). Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Damnation Mutilation: Every other enemy Bakugan on the field loses 1000 Gs for every ability used by all sides. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Warp Hyperspace: Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Lance and prevents them from activating any abilities for 5 turns. All opponents are affected by this ability. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Radiant Reverser: Reverses the opponent's ability effects and adds 600 Gs to Lance. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Hatred Shooter: Either transfer 800 Gs from opponent or transfer 700 Gs from opponent and Nullify an ability. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Also, Any G-Power lost in the battle is transferred to Omega Lance. Chaos Crasher: Adds 900 Gs to Lance and makes him immune to all the abilities that has been activated during this round. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Omega Stardust: If the opponent is a White bakugan, Adds 900 Gs to Lance and duplicates all the opponent's abilities for Lance to use if not, the opponent is immobilized for 5 turns and Lance takes all their G - power. Cannot be countered or tampered in whatsoever circumstances. Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Doom Being Category:Male Bakugan